the_blackwellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Narcissa Lacuna
Full Name: Narcissa Lacuna Weyerhaeuser Carnegie Rockefeller Arnault Gaona Wiki Username IIRuinII Title(s): Sissy- My nickname reserved for my beloved husbands.. and my darling Iris. Age: It is terribly rude to ask a woman her age... But I am a few hundreds years matured, if that sates you devilish curiosity. Date of Birth: Invalid. My date of creation is of little use to anyone. I chose October 31st of 1988 for my identification necessities. Place of Birth: Italy of course. Can you not tell? Gender: Goodness. Female. Race: I am a daughter of Lillith; Child of the Night, Stalker of Shadows, Seductress of the Mortal Realm. Vampire. Orientation: Heterosexual as my preference; but if they breathe diamonds who am I turn their affections away? Occupation: What a delightful question! I exist, which is all I need to do. What, pray tell, is you validation? Religion: Whatever religion is necessary. Status: Alive and Dead... I am the Night. Alignment: Chaotic Neutral. I do everything for myself; if others benefit that is their luck. General Appearance: Beautiful as you can imagine. Tall, slender, long limbed, voluptuous. Fine featured; high cheek bones, wide almond shaped eyes. You don't really need a description; there are plenty of pictures of me across the media.. And recognising me shall do you no good anyway; it'll only be to watch me bleed you dry. Hair Colour: Black with a single white streak through it. I wear my hair long down to my mid back. Eye Colour: A sharp, piercing pale blue. Skin Tone: As pale as the dead. Height: A lovely 5'8 Weight: You just get bolder and bolder don't you? 130lb if you insist on knowing. Build: Slender with an hourglass figure. Also known as perfection in a skin suit. Scars: When in my line of work, one always finds an enemy or two. Tattoos: No. Why alter my beauty in favour of... doodles. Piercings: A few; my ears mainly... Others that are of a more private area. Other Distinguishing Marks: I am flawless perfection. Lineage: ((Who/what line does your character stem from?)) Father: ((Your character's father)) Mother: ((Your character's mother)) Brothers: Sisters: Serenity Lacuna. Sons: None. Daughters: None. Other: Iris Blackwell - My beautiful niece and the only creature I need. Adrian Blackwell - My brother in law. Why he chose my sister I cannot understand, but from his loins did Iris grow; so he is worth mentioning I suppose. Allies: Everyone is my ally.. Enemies: ..as they are too my enemy. Overall Personality: ((Your character's general personality. Preferably a fairly lengthy description)) Likes/Obssessions: ((Your character's likes and/or obssessions)) Dislikes/Pet Peeves: ((Your character's dislikes and/or pet peeves)) Fears/Phobias: ((Your character's fears and phobias. Note that fears are generic , such as failure, humiliation etc, whereas phobias are personal and often objects or emotions, such as spiders, claustraphobia etc)) Hobbies/Interests: ((Your character's hobbies and interests. Hobbies are leisure activities you regularly carry out and participate in, whereas interests are things which take your general interest.)) Physical Skills: ((Your character's physical skills)) Intellectual Skills: ((Your character's intellectual skills)) Equipment: ((Your character's equipment, if they carry anything on them)) Clothing Style: ((Your character's generic clothing style)) Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) Tales ((Any tales your character takes place in can be listed here)) Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))